Nitrome Wiki:Revise 2
Nitrome:Revise 2, also known as Project:Revise 2, or RV2, is a project started by NOBODY. The project is based on Project:Revise, a failed attempt at creating a project to help clean up the wiki. This project is based of Revise, and could be considered a relaunch, only this project heavily simplifies things. Part of the project also includes concepts from Project Rainbogeddon. History Project:Revise was worked on my NOBODY for 2 whole months as he tried to write down all pages that need to be fixed. This caused the failure of the project, as listing content made things actually longer, than for NOBODY to do it himself, and what he listed was so easy to do it made more sense for him to do it than other people. After announcing the closure and failure of Project:Revise in a Blog Post, Random-storykeeper posted a blog comment, that included much content that would be implemented into Project:Revise 2. It was after this Revise 2 was made. Members Sign your signature below! After that, sign in the right box what your current occupation is. Once you have signed above, click in the box below and right your username. break=no prefix=Nitrome:Revise 2/ preload=Nitrome:Revise 2/Preload buttonlabel=Join this project! Current project members Once you have created your page, type below the last listed user's name */ /. * How it works :For more information on what to do for each occupation, please see Nitrome:Revise 2/Tutorials Project Revise 2 differs a bit from Revise 1, as in Revise 2 it involves other users more. Project Revise 2 offers four tasks for users to do: Picking, Fixing, Merging, or Splitting. Users then have to place in the second section of the Members section what their current occupation is. As there are three types of Pickings, members have pick the one in parenthesis, rather than just writing "Picking" for there occupation. Picking 'Picking (Fixing) Users who pick the fixing version of picking have to go and pull pages that do not meet the requirements of a proper page (mentioned below). They then have to go and place the articles on the page titled Nitrome:Revise 2/List of Pages to be fixed. To do this, they must make a bullet point on List of pages to be fixed page then a link to the page. '''Picking (Merging) Users who pick this version if picking have to pick a bunch of pages that should be merged on to a list page, then place there proposal on Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be merged. Then it will be voted whether those pages should be merged or stay as an independent articles. Pages that are voted to be merged are then placed in a different section on the article, a different section so that other users can merge those selected articles. 'Picking (Splitting)' Users who pick this tasks have to find a page, and then make a proposal on Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be split. If it is successful, the pages are placed in another section of the article, so users can split those articles. Fixers Fixers have the task of going to the page with all the listed pages and fixing them up, using the rules mentioned in Page Requirements, in the "For Fixed pages" section. Upon fixing that page up, then can strike it, and right their username beside it. Mergers Mergers have to to the page Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be merged page, and go to the section listing successful candidates to be merged. They then have to get all the content from each page linked and make it a section on a list page. Once a article has been cleaned out, user's can replace the content on that section with #REDIRECT # . Splitters Splitters have to to the page Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be split page, and go to the section listing successful candidates to be split. They then have to get all the content from each section linked and make it an article. Once a section has been cleaned out, user's can replace the content in that section with :Main Article: . Page requirements Lists *Nitrome:Revise 2/List of Pages to be fixed - place pages here that have to be Fixed *Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be merged - place pages here that have to be merged *Nitrome:Revise 2/List of pages to be split - place pages here than have to be split